


Late Night Stories

by PumpkinPatchKid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatchKid/pseuds/PumpkinPatchKid
Summary: When MC's had enough of their homesickness, they decide to ask Lucifer if there's any way that they can get permission to go back to the Human Realm for just one day. MC doesn't see Lucifer all day, but in the middle of the night decides to search for him - and finds him in the crypt where his little sister Lilith's resting place should be. MC decides to comfort Lucifer by telling him the origin story of their home town...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Late Night Stories

Your stomach churned as you felt your D.D.D vibrate in your pocket once again. It felt like the thousandth time today – most likely another congratulatory text on your one-hundredth day in Devildom. You knew you should be happy about it, the stay, the opportunity for the exchange, the people you’ve met… But the gut-wrenching hole within your body prevented that. You wanted to go home. Even for just a day. You sighed and put your head in your hands as the lesson dragged on. _The last one of the day… Then maybe I can talk to Lucifer._

You took a deep breath and straightened yourself in your chair, fighting off the blush at the thought of the first demon brother and attempted to busy yourself with note-taking. With only a few lines written and your head a blur, the bell finally signalled the end of class and the day in RAD. Jumping from your seat and haphazardly throwing your belongings into your bag, you practically sprinted from the building.

Your walk home was the same as usual. Quiet, peaceful and-

“Yo!! Y/N! Slow down, ya damn human!” You heard Mammon call from behind you. You sighed heavily and slowed to a stop and Mammon ran up panting from behind you.

“Mammon, why’re you so out of breath?” You asked, tilting your head and quirking your eyebrow. Mammon blushed heavily and avoided eye contact, muttering something about ‘dumb human curiosity’ under his breath.

“I-It’s not like I was trying to catch up with ya okay? Just drop it, ‘kay?” He huffed and grabbed your arm, before joining you on your journey back to the House of Lamentation.

“Say, Mammon?” You looked over at him after a little while of silence. He hummed and glanced at you in acknowledgement.

“You... You don’t know if Lucifer is coming home earlier today, do you?” You asked, looking at your feet. Mammon let out a growl at your question.

“Why would I care where he is? Probably off hiding my precious baby Goldie again.” He pouted and stopped talking, most likely overrun with fantasies about his beloved credit card. You rolled your eyes to yourself. _Should’ve known Mammon wouldn’t be any help._

You both reached home pretty quickly, glad that the now awkward silence was broken as you entered the building. Mammon mentioned getting ready for something and you waved your hand to him before making your way to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly Beel was raiding the fridge, and nearly jumped out of his skin when you brushed past him to get yourself a glass of water.

“Welcome back, Y/N!” Beel greeted after swallowing a mouthful of who knew what. You smiled slightly at the sweet demon before you and took a sip of your beverage. A slight frown made its way onto the fiery-haired male and he tilted his head.

“Is everything okay? Are you hungry?” He asked. You couldn’t help but giggle quietly and shake your head.

“I’m fine, Beel. I just need to talk to Lucifer is all. Do you know when he’ll be back?” You asked softly, tracing your finger around the rim of the glass in your other hand. His shoulders slumped as if disappointed and shrugged.

“Sorry, Y/N, I’m not sure...” He responded quietly, earning a sincere nod and a smile from you. You patted his arm reassuringly and reached up to ruffle his hair a little.

“Thank you anyway, Bub. I’m going to take a nap, school was exhausting. I’ll see you later, okay?” You smiled before turning to exit the room. He bid his farewells as you ascended the stairwell to your room, and you let out a heavy sigh as you shut the door. You slipped out of the RAD uniform and into your sleepwear before collapsing on your bed, nuzzling into the pillows, taking no time at all to drift into a dreamless sleep.

By the time you woke up, it was darker than black outside your window. You grumbled to yourself and rubbed your eyes, sitting up and looking at your clock. **3:01 AM.** You groaned internally once again before standing up and stretching. _Surely Lucifer has to be home by now…_

You made your way through the lengthy halls to Lucifer’s room and knocked quietly. You heard nothing and after a brief hesitation, you knocked once again, a little louder than before. Nothing again. _Where on earth could he be?_

You wandered the house in search of the man in question to no avail. You ran your hands through your hair and rubbed your face, about to give up, until a little lightbulb in your head went off. You walked quietly to the stairs of the crypt before pausing. _It’s better than nothing, I suppose…_ You took a deep breath before taking a shaky step down the flight into the dungeon-like room beneath the house.

Candles were lit down the staircase, and throughout the vast room, you’d noticed as you reached the bottom. You looked around the room to spot a tall figure in dark clothing stood by Lilith’s makeshift resting place. _Lucifer…_

He straightened his body, signalling he’d noticed your presence, but didn’t move from his spot. You approached him silently and stood next to him.

“It’s not like you to be up this late, Y/N.” He spoke softly, eyes never leaving the intricately carved stone before him.

“I just miss home, is all… I’d like to go back soon, just for a day.” You answered honestly, your eyes joining his in the same spot – you knew how he felt about his little sister, and with what he had confessed to you and the rest of the brothers, burdened himself with an inhuman amount of guilt for it. He nodded wordlessly and a thick silence fell over the pair of you. You both stayed like that for perhaps an hour, although it was nice. Comforting, even.

“Where I’m from… It’s a little village…” You spoke softly, as if not to startle the demon.

“It was built generations ago, by a stunning young woman. She always helped where she could as the village grew. She learned to cook the most amazing foods for those who weren’t fortunate enough to have meals on the table that night. She learned to heal those who weren’t fortunate enough so seek medical care. She was truly the purest being in that village. She learned how to cut wood and farm to help people lacking in manpower. She took care of children for those who were too busy attempting to provide for their family. There was a young man, new to the village who fell for her beauty, inside and out. She fell for him too.” You looked over at Lucifer, who seemed to have a glint in his eye – you knew he was listening.

“They married not long after and started a family of their own. He took it upon himself to aid her in protecting and caring for the village and made sure to spare plenty of time for his children. Everybody loved and praised her. Nobody ever said anything bad about her. It stayed that way until she was too old and frail to continue. When her time came, she was surrounded by her loving husband, children and grandchildren, all by her bedside. The village gathered around her house to say goodbye to the woman they adored and cherished… She died peacefully with a heart full of love. At her funeral, they erected a statue of her. They did it so that she’d live forever in the hearts of the villagers, so they wouldn’t forget how they prospered. We still talk about her and celebrate her life to this day…” You finished softly.

“Why’re you telling me this?” Lucifer asked, just as soft. After building your courage throughout the story, you slipped your hand into his.

“Lilith.” You whispered. “Her name was Lilith.”

The grip Lucifer hand on your hand tightened, and you felt his body begin to tremble against your own. You felt your heart break with each tear that silently rolled down Lucifer’s pale cheeks and opened your mouth to comfort him. Before anything came out, however, your vision was clouded in black, and a pair of long arms encircled you. Lucifer clung to you as he buried his head into the crook of your neck, allowing his tears to fall freely for the first time in millennia, and for the first time ever in front of someone else. You simply pulled him impossibly closer, running a hand through his raven locks and pressed your face close to his, your other hand rubbing his back soothingly. He gripped at the back of your nightwear as if he were a child clinging to his mother, and his sobs wracked his body, even though they remained silent. You moved your hand from his hair to rest at the nape of his neck and the hand on his back moved to rub small circles on his broad shoulders. Under any other circumstance, you wouldn’t have ever wanted this to end – the Avatar of Pride was showing you his vulnerable side, seeking comfort in _you_ …

His tears gradually dried, and his shaking frame steadied again, but it seemed Lucifer felt the same way, still holding you close with his head buried into the juncture of your neck. You smiled softly at the heat of his breath steadily fanning across your exposed skin, but instantly flushed a rich pink as a pair of soft lips replaced his breath. _Lucifer just… k-kissed me?!_ Pulled away ever so slightly to take a look at him when he bowed his head to place another kiss on your cheek.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He whispered, before kissing your nose. _Has crying made him lose his mind? What is going on?!_ Your mouth opened and shut, a few syllables being stammered, but you just couldn’t find the right words.

“Thank you for letting me know she was still the good person myself and my brothers loved…” He whispered, face still mere inches away from your own. Your heart melted at his thanks and you nodded softly.

“I love that about you, always knowing the right things to say… And will continue to love you for as long as I can, and thanks for tonight.” He spoke soft and sweet to you, his eyes full of sincerity, as he stroked a strand of hair out of your face. _He really means it? He loves me?..._

“L-Lucifer, I…” You started, but he cut you off with his own lips. They were unusually soft, and the kiss was tender, rendering you unable to do anything but melt into the affection and return the feelings, more than happy and with newfound confidence. Lucifer was the first to pull away, gazing down at you with a sparkle in his glassy eyes.

“Come. Stay with me tonight. We can get up early to speak with Diavolo of a day trip back to your home.” He smiled and slipped together your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours. It was your turn for your eyes to fill with tears, accepting his hold and followed after him to the stairs.

“I shall be coming with you, of course. I’d like to pay my respects.” He smiled softly as he led you to his room for the night. You lit up at the proposal and nodded, stopping the pair of you before you opened the door.

“I’d want nothing more.” You whispered, before reaching up and pressing a soft kiss of your own onto his lips.

_Maybe it’s not so bad here after all._


End file.
